En mis 18
by Zedriagciar
Summary: Bella Swan vive una vida normal..eso hasta su cumpleaños numero 18 ¿que tanto puede cambiar la vida en un momento? y que representa la llegada del primo de Alice todos humanos dejen reviews para actualizar mas rapido
1. 18 años

Bella POV

Soy Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella tengo 17 años y dentro depoco cumplire

-Bella apurate cielo o llegaras tarde al colegio- Grito Renee desde la planta baja de mi casa

-Si mama-espero que con eso se calmara un poco

Cuando baje las escaleras a desayunar entre a la cocina y me senté en mi silla estuvimos un buen rato en silencio

-Por cierto….. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!- rodé los ojos Renee era muy despistada y tiende a comportarse como una pequeña niña

-Bueno mama ya me voy Alice debe de estar esperándome-dicho esto salgo hacia el colegio

-Alice!!- grite en cuanto vi a mi amiga, Alice Cullen era mi mejor amiga desde preescolar (kinder para que me entiendan)

Alice freno sus pasos en cuanto me oyó

-Creí que no vendrías-dijo de un modo acusador-Creí que me dejarías sola

-Lo siento me quede dormida- ¬¬ al parecer mi respuesta no le agrado mucho- O vamos Alice no me pongas esa cara are lo que sea para reponerlo

-Lo que sea?- o no conozco esa sonrisa a la perfección

-Vamos Alice todo menos eso sabes a la perfección que odio ir de compras- Intente persuadirla pero me puso esa carita de Gato con botas (Sherek)- Uff! Esta bien

-Si!!!!!- Realmente le encantaba ir de compras- Igualmente te hiba a perdonar solo por ser tu cumpleaños pero esto es mejor

Caminamos o mas bien corrimos para llegar a tiempo al colegio,llegamos justo cuando sonó la campana

-Que cansada me eh dado- dije mientras toma aire

-Tu te quejas yo traigo tacones!!!!!!! Los tacones no se hicieron para correr si no para lucir increíble- se quejaba Alice a diestra y siniestra- Y dime que haras este fin de semana

-Lo siento tendrás que encontrar a alguien mas para salir, tengo que estudiar un montón para poder pasar calculo, simplemente en esta materia mi cerebro se desconecta- dije casi llorando- Mi madre dice que si repruebo de nuevo me enviara a un convento

Y era cierto no soy una nerd pero tampoco tengo malas notas la única que se dificultaba era calculo por mas que trataba no lograba que me entrara esa materia

-No habría mucha diferencia a como te vistes- Alice y su gran sentido de moda- De verías cambiar un poco tu guardarropa

Puse los ojos en blanco Con Alice nadie podía competir

-Y Emmett?- Pregunte en cuanto me di cuenta de que no esta, si erede lo despistada de mi madre

-Fue al aeropuerto a recojer a un primo que llegan hoy

-Primo?

-Te lo dije desde hace una semana mi primo vendrán a quedarse un tiempo acá

Después de el monologo de Alice por no haberla escuchado cuando menciono a sus primos entramos a clases las cuales pasaron sin ningun problemaal menos para mi

Una vez hubo sonado el timbre para salir a el almuerzo salimos tomamos nuestra comida y fuimos al jardin

Porque cada almuerzo salimos al jardin-pregunto Alice- hay muchas bancas en la cafeteria para poder sentarnos

Me gusta mas comer al aire libre, aparte si me quedo en la caferia Newton me encontrara- dije mientras ponia una mueca de asco cuando mencione a Mike

Mike Newton un desagradable chico que se la pasa acosandome Alice dice que hace eso desde preescolar, POR DIOS!! Que niño hace eso, estaba enfermo

Era apuesto si, rubio ojos azules lo que cualquier chica deseea cualquiera menos yo

Mientras comíamos Alice planeaba nuestra salida al centro comercial estaba tan entusiasmada lo que me daba miedo, aun no podía entender como cabía tanta energía en una pequeña chica como Alice

De repente una pelota de béisbol paso por enfrente de nosotros para quedar a unos dos metros de distancia

Disculpen señoritas serian tan amables de alcanzarme la pelota.- Pidió una voz amablemente

Alice y yo volteamos para ver al dueño de esa voz y lo que vimos fue a un rubio musculoso, no tanto como Emmett el era un niño en el cuerpo de un oso, Pero el era rubio normal no como Mike que era rubio de bote

No Necesitaba ser una genio para darme cuenta de la mirada que Alice y el extraño se mandaban ,veían con adoración como si en ese momento solo ellos existieran

Al ver que Alice no hacia ningún esfuerzo por apartar la mirada de aquel extraño

Iré yo- dije mientras caminaba hacia la pelota, pero creo que no me prestaron mucha atención

Cuando tuve la pelota entre mis manos y me disponía a regresar

BELLA!!!!!- el grito de Alice me asusto- CUIDADO!!

Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro


	2. mini capitulo Adonis

**MAUGE: Gracias por leerme y lamento la demora pero estaba estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria el cual fue hoy así que reza por mi ;b**

-------------------------------EN MIS 18------------------------------------------

Bella pov

Uh!!! Me palpitaba la cabeza horrores, como si un auto me hubiera pasada por encima……. Espera un momento… ME PASO UN AUTO ENCIMA

Intente levantarme de golpe, grave error cuando lo intente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo derecho y el dolor de cabeza aumento

-Yo que tu no haría eso- oía una voz aterciopelada hablarme, gire mi rostro y me encontré almas hermoso ángel que el cielo pudo haber creado

Piel blanca pero no exageradamente, ojos de un hermoso verde esmeralda y cabello cobrizo despeinado que en vez de darle un aspecto desarreglado en el lucia…perfecto

Creí que había muerto pero si así era porque me dolía el cuerpo? ahí fue cuando la realidad me golpeo… quien era este sujeto y porque estaba sola con el en…. Donde estaba?

-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grite cuanto dio mis pulmones.. que tal si era algún secuestrador o torturador, al parecer tome por sorpresa a mi ángel MI? Definitivamente algo esta mal conmigo

No tardaron en acudir ante mi grito, primero entro Alice seguido por Esme y Carlisle sus padres

-Que le hiciste!!?- pregunto Alice alterada a el chico

- Yo no eh hecho nada de repente comenzó a gritar como una desquiciada, no me sorprende que sea tu amiga

-Edward que quisiste decir con eso?- Alice daba miedo cuando se enfadaba y al parecer el chico lo sabia

-E..es..este nada-contesto nerviosamente, intente moverme pero al hacerlo no pude eviratsoltar un debil gemido todos voltearon haberme e inmediatamente me sonroje

-Cierto, no los eh presentado… Bella el es mi primo Edward, Edward ella es mi mejro amiga Bella- dijo Alice haciendo las presentaciones

-Encantada- dije tomando su mano con mi brazo izquierdo que no me dolía

- El gusto es mío señorita

-Que me paso?-pregunte, aun no me habian dicho nada de porque me dolia mi brazo y mi cabeza

-Cierto-comenzó Carlisle- cuando fuiste por la pelota un entupido conductor que se quedo dormido frente al volante te arrojo con su auto, te llevamos al hospital donde trabaja papa y te internaron al parecer tienes un brazo roto y la cabeza requirió de 15 puntadas

-Edward te trajo ala casa cuando salimos del hospital

gire mi rostro hacia Edward para agradecer le cuando……………………………

---------------------------------------------EN MIS 18---------------------------------------------------------

**CHICAS SE QUE ESTE ES UN CAP (SI SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR ASI) MUY MUY MUY CORTO PERO ES QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO MAÑANA SUBO EL OTRO CAPITULO PERO BIEN, PARA RECOMPENZAR LO CORTO DE ESTE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. no puedo

**Bueno pues aqui esta otro capitulo**

**Por cierto estoy haciendo una familia para saber mas pasen a mi metro**

**.com/0o_viki-bella_o0 **

**bueno siento la demora pero eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer y cuando por fin acabe las "cosas que hacer"-alias la escuela-fue la entrega de boletas y saben que saque un ¡#?/%/ 5 en artisticas y entregue todos mis trabajos y puntualmente TODOS sin falta de uno solo a mi ¡#$%? Maestra su nombre DIANA LERMA y gracias a ella mi mama que quito mi compu T.T y cuando la pude recuperar mi madre me llevo a unas vacaciones forzadas**

**En mis otras historias les dije que me llevaría donde escribir los nuevos capítulos para llegar pasarlos a la compu y luego publicarlos así que empaque un cuaderno y mis plumas un una mochilita la cual mi madre saco del carro y olvido volver a subir ¬¬ y para no decepcionarlos escribí los capitulasen que creen?...............platos de cartón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me veía ridícula pero bueno espero que haya valido la pena después subiré los demás cap de las otras historias **

**---------------------------------------------En mis 18------------------------------------------------**

**Edward pov **

Estaba todo planeado desde hace unas pocas semanas a petición de mi madre iria a pasar estas vacaciones con mis primos Alice y Emmett.

No es que no quisiera verlos es solo que extrañaría mi casa la verdad casi nunca salía de viaje y estar tanto tiempo fuera de mi casa seria un poco extraño

-Tienes todo listo Edward?-pregunto mi madre por que..enésima vez

-Si mama esta todo listo-dije ya un poco arto

**-**Seguro, llevas: cepillo, desodorante, camisetas, pantalones, zapatos, celular, calzoncillo-suficiente

-Si mama llevo absolutamente todo, ya me puedo ir el avión me va a dejar

**-**Claro adiós Eddie-se despidió mi madre riendo

-MAMA!!-Sabia perfectamente que odio ese apodo

El avión es bastante cómodo, el vuelo lo hubiera sido de no ser por la insistente Aeromoza que me acosaba cada 5 minutos preguntándome si necesitaba algo

El letrero de abrochense sus cinturones se encendió lo que significaba que pronto aterrizaríamos

Cuando desembargue el avión Emmett ya me esperaba subimos al carro y arrancamos para la casa

El camino fue bastante agradable, con Emmett uno nunca se aburría y es que se le ocurría tanta tontería que el estaba seguro si creía posibles, digo es Emmett

-Y como están todos?- decidí preguntar, y es que apenas podía recordarlos con claridad

-Perfectamente, Esme es tan cariñosa como siempre y Carlisle de igual manera tan serio pero a la vez tan genial el junto a Esme son geniales aunque si están en sus momentos melosos es mejor que los dejes solos si no quieres adquirir diabetes a tan temprana edad-ante eso no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risilla –Alice..pues ella sigue siendo exactamente igual de baja aunque ahora parece mas un pequeño duende que otra cosa eso si sigue siendo una compradora compulsiva

de repente la imagen de una pequeña duendecilla corriendo de una tienda a otra con sus manos repletas de bolsas asalto a mi mente

- Y esta Bella-continuo Emmett

-Bella?-que yo recuerde mis tíos solo tenían 2 hijos y esos eran Alice y Emmett

-Bueno Isabella pero no le digas asi si no quieres ganarte un golpe de su parte, ella es mi hermanita postiza, es la mejor amiga de Alice, se caerán muy bien

-Y eso como lo sabes?

-Sencillo los 2 son igual de tercos y raritos-instintivamente le lance una mira envenenada a Emmett, aunque a decir verdad quería conocer a esa tal Bella

Llegamos 5 minutos mas tarde ala casa de mis tíos, lo raro es que en casa no había nadie

-Que raro-comento Emmett-se suponía que todos sabian de tu llegada el día de hoy

Justo termino de hablar cuando se escucho el timbre de un teléfono rápidamente Emmett, pero con forme hablaba su cara comenzaba a tornarse seria

-Esta bien voy ahora mismo-dicho colgó-tenemos que ir al hospital….Bella esta mal

Llegamos al hospital en tiempo record, encontramos a una enfermera quien rapidamente reconocida Emmett y lo guió hasta la habitación, en cuanto entramos vi la imagen mas hermosa que mis ojos habían captado

Sobre la cama se encontraba se encontraba un ángel de piel nívea y cabello color chocolate

-Un ángel-murmure

-Que?

-Na…nada

Cuando Carlisle entro ala habitación nos explico lo que había pasado al parecer un conductor ebrio perdió el control del coche llevándose consigo a Bella

Carlisle me pidió que si por favor podía llevar a Bella hasta la casa que el y Emmett tenían que arreglar unas cosas que quedaron pendientes

Llegamos, la baje y la coloquen una habitación supuse que era la de huéspedes, no se porque razón no pude irme

De repente comenzó a moverse un poco inquieta para luego intentar levantarse

-Yo que tu no aria eso-le dije y rápidamente giro su rostro hacia mí, pude ver que sus ojos eran de un intenso color chocolate como lo era su cabello

duro un momento creo que ¿examinándome? Cuando

-AHH!!!!!!-grito

Rápidamente entraron Alice y compañía y comenzaron a explicarle lo que había pasado seguido de una larga charla entro Emmett

**Bella pov**

-Bella!!- interrumpió Emmett-hermanita como estas?

-Bien…En lo que cabe decir…donde estabas?

-Me encargaba de nuestro pequeño conductor-dijo con voz totalmente calmada

-QUE!!!!?

-Tranquila es broma-dijo sacando la lengua

Mientras intentaba controlarme furia para no golpear a Emmett y causarme daño recordé a Edward, gire mi rostro y me di cuenta de que me observaba muy detenidamente lo cual me estaba incomodando

-Gracias- dije de pronto causando le un sobresalto

-Que?-al parecer no me había oído

-Dije que graci….-comencé a disculparme de nuevo pero me vi interrumpida

-Te oí perfectamente pero porque me das las gracias- al parecer parecía un poco decepcionado no entendía el porque

-Pues por haberme ayudado…por traerme a la casa-porque otra cosa seria

-Es lo que cualquier otra persona abría hecho, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a desempacar-dijo caminando hacia la puerta listo para Salir

-Desempacar? Aun no lo has hecho?-no se porque pero queria saber lo mas que pudiera de Edward

-Se a pasado todo este tiempo cuidándote- me explico Alice mientras colocaba una sonrisa picara en su cara

Pude observar que Edward se sonrojo luego retomo su camino

-Espera!!-intente seguirle pero…..

un jadeo salio de mi boca frenando los pasos de Edward y atrayendo la atención del resto de los presentes

-Que pasa Bella?-el primero en preguntar fue Carlisle

-No..no puedo-susurre toda desesperada

-No puedes que Bella?-quizo saber Carlisle

-No puedo mover las piernas!!!!

----------------------------------------En mis 18------------------------------------------------------

Bueno gente hasta aqui!! Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy? En mi opinión no a sido el mejor pero con tanta cosa que a pasado

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews son muy importantes para mi en este momento no puedo nombrarlos a todos pero en el siguiente capitulo lo are

También agradezco a todos los que me pusieron en sus alertas y favoritos

Y tu quieres salir en los agradecimientos del capitulo siguiente?

Puesta sabes lo que tienes que hacer un solo reviews con lo que tu quieras y listo en el siguiente capitulo saldrá tu nombre  solo da clic al botoncito verde


	4. Resultados

Bueno pues se que eh tenido el fic un poco abandonada lo que pasa es que se como continuar pero al momento de plasmarlo en el papel en este caso Word se me va un poco la inspiración así que haber como queda

-----------------------------------------En mis 18-----------------------------------------------------

Edward pov

_No puedo mover las piernas, no puedo mover las piernas, no puedo mover las piernas_

Por alguna extraña razón algo en mi se removió con aquella simple frase

Era posible que acabando de conocer a una persona todo tu "perfecto" mundo se viera distorsionado?

Pues si me lo hubieran preguntado hace algunas órzala respuesta hubiera sido sin duda alguna NO. Es imposible que un completo desconocido o en este caso una completa desconocida cambiaran tu mundo

Pero ahora mi respuesta ha cambiado totalmente, Enojo, frustración, tristeza, ira, miedo son exactamente todas las emociones que siento en este momento

-De verdad no volveré a caminar Carlisle- gire mi rostro para quedar frente al de Bella era sorprendente que ante una situación así tomara todo con tanta calma, creo que noto que la observaba con incredulidad-Que?

-No se es que esperaba que entraras en shock o algo así

-No creo que eso pase siempre eh sido buena para reprimir las cosas malas que pasan en mi vida

Era increíblemente sorprendente, aunque no sabia si debía o no preocuparme el hecho de que tomara con tanta calma ese tipo de cosas.

-Debemos llevarte al hospital para acerté unos exámenes médicos y así determinar el daño-hablo Carlisle como el buen medico que es

-Bien..Este quien ve llevara?-pude ver como sus mejillas subían 2 o 3 tonos

-Yo lo haré – todos en la habitación me miraron sorprendidos-que? Es solo que no creo que ustedes puedan hacerlo

-Si pero también esta Emmett y Carlisle para poder llevarla-esa pequeña duende maléfica ya se olía algo necesitaba ser lector de mentes para poder adivinarlo

Después de una no muy larga pero tampoco muy corta discusión accedieron dejar que yo llevara a bella con la única condición deque la llevara directo al hospital por favor como si fuera capaz de secuestrarla no lo haría cierto ¿cierto?..*Abrí la puerta de mi volvo y deposite la deposite suavemente en el asiento como si de vidrio se tratase pues ella era frágil una frágil niña que se hacia la fuerte…mi frágil niña pensé para mis adentros

Llegamos en menos de 20 minutos considerando que el hospital estaba a unos 45 minutos en coche, cuando voltee a ver a bella me sorprendí de lo que vi y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas

Frente a mi se encontraba mi niña pegada mas bien prendida al asiento del coche como si de un gato se tratase ante el peligro, con sus enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate abiertos de par en par; continué riendo un poco mas pero al no ver alguna reacción de su parte comencé a preocuparme

-Oye estas bien?

-……

-Oye-me estaba desesperando

-……

-Por favor di algo!!!!!!!

-Te pasaste el límite de velocidad-susurro después de unos segundos-y por mucho

No lo podía creer esta chica estaba llena de sorpresas gratas sorpresas, La cargue y cerré las puertas del volvo en las puertas del hospital ya se encontraban toda mi familia, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett y…… 2 ¿rubios? Definitivamente esos no son mi familia

Me acerque y Carlisle me ofreció o mas bien le ofrecida Bella una silla de ruedas, con todo mi pesar la deje en la silla y en cuando la solté mis brazos pidieron su calor a gritos

-Como te sientes cariño?-pregunto mi tía Esme siempre tan maternal

-No te preocupes Esme estoy muy bien…en lo que cabe decir

-Realmente lo siento-Mi atención nuevamente se vio desviada ahora a los 2rubios que se encontraban junto a nosotros

*El primero y el que se disculpo era un hombre musculoso aunque no tanto como Emmett a el nadie lo supera su cabello aunque en abundancia estaba por toda su cara acomodado en cierta forma de dar una imagen ruda bestia una chaqueta color blanco y pantalones color negro en su cara se veía el sufrimiento pero la pregunta era ¿sufrimiento de que?

*El otro desconocido era mas bien una chica bastante como decirlo sin sonar vulgar…desarrollada una modelo de revista o una barbie su largo cabello rubio caía por sus hombros hasta su espalda en sus orejas llevaba 2 grandes arracadas colgando y un collar o medallón, bestia una blusa color gris y una bufanda blanca sobre ella por su cara surcaba una gran y esplendorosa sonrisa

-Disculpa?- dijo Bella sorprendida

-Realmente lo siento es mi culpa que estés así en ese estado?-el hombre rubio era el que se disculpaba

-No…no fue tu culpa…

-Hale, Jasper Hale para servirle y esta es mi hermana Rosalie-dijo señalando a la rubia

-No fue tu culpa Jasper

-Pero…

Estoy seguro de que hubieran continuado peleando si no hubiera sido por la intervención de mi tío

-Bueno lamento interrumpir tan amena platica pero Isabella me gustaría hacerte cuanto antes los exámenes médicos por favor

-Claro Carlisle

Entramos al hospital y comenzamos a caminar di un fugaz vistazo a Bella y valla sorpresa la que me encontré, no se había movido de la puerta

-Que sucede?

-No puedo mover esta cosa esta muy pesada

Comencé a buscarle el problema y lo encontré casi al instante

-Ya se cual es el problema?-le hize saber

-Cual?

-No le has quitado en freno-dije poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo parecía un tomatito estaba para comérsela y miren que a mi no me gustan las verduras

Carlisle le practico todos los exámenes habidos y por haber entre ellos se encontraban los mas comunes como: el ritmo cardiaco y el examen de sangre en el cual después de practicarlo salio mas blanca que un fantasma

-Y bien Carlisle?

-Pues verán Isabella tus probabilidades de volverá caminar son……………..

-----------------------------------en mis 18-----------------------------------------------------------

Y que tal? Les a gustado hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero ando bien mal hoy fuimos al seguro medico o no se a hacerme unos exámenes de salud para la prepa y me sacaron sangre :S casi lloren odio que me saquen sangre …..me gusta sacar no que me saquen XD

BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER POR SUS REVIEWS A:

Ale Pattinson, Mauge, ..Dream, Peritha12, Miss Cullen28

POR SUS ALERTAS A :

..Dream, MeRiis`s Little Mind

POR SUS FAVORITOS A:

Maripecs, StephiiCullen, Savkaxd, Desiree Pattinson, Ale Pattinson

Si alguien a faltado por favor comuníquenlo lo que sucede es que ando un poco despistada y además todos los saque de bandeja de entrada y por ahi se me pudo haber pasado alguno bye bye ya saben piquen le al botoncito verde pliss

*imágenes en perfil


	5. Noticias

**---------------------------------------En mis 18.-----------------------------------------------------**

**Bella pov**

Pues verán Isabella tus probabilidades de volverá caminar son………………-Carlisle quería matarme con toda esta espera seguro quería terminar lo que el conductor dejo inconcluso-Son del 50% a favor y el 50% en contra

-O sea?

Por dios Emmett no podía ser mas ignorante pero así lo quería

-Significa Emmett que Bella tienes las misma posibilidades de volver a caminar como de quedar……

El silencio reino en la sala, aunque me dolía aceptarlo tenia posibilidades de quedar paralítica el resto de mis días que con mi suerte no serian muchos

.

.

.

.

.

Después de salir del hospital pedí que me llevaran a mi casa por lo que Carlisle me explico mi madre ya estaba enterada de mi situación.

Cuando le pregunte quien había sido la persona quien le había dado el mensaje a mi madre

-Mmmmm… creo que el director personal mente fue quien le dio el mensaje a tu madre

-El…el director?-pregunte un poco incomoda, si el director sabia no tardaría en enterarse toda la escuela

-A si es cual es el problema?- al parecer mi incomodidad se notaba demasiado

-No nada

El resto del camino fue muy silencioso ya que estaba demasiado cansada para entablar cualquier conversación. Además por alguna extraña razón que Edward no se encontrara con nosotros me tenía un poco ¿desanimada?

Tenia entendido que Edward se mudaría con los Cullen una temporada para terminar sus estudios y trabajar en el hospital con Carlisle ya que la carrera que tomaría seria medicina, por esa razón el no pudo llevarme a mi casa, debía de terminar unos papeleos para entrar a la universidad y no se que tanta cosa mas

-Bien Bella llegamos a tu casa- Carlisle fue hacia el maletero y saco mi silla de ruedas de el, la abrió y coloco frente a mi y antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa me levanto y coloco en ella

Un sonrojo apareció en mi cara

Empujo la silla hasta la puerta de entrada y toco el timbre 5 minutos después mi madre abría la puerta con un delantal

-oh! Pasa cariño lo siento tanto es que estaba preparando la cena: pollo rostizado, muchas gracias señor Cullen

-No preocupe y dígame Carlisle no estoy tan viejo

-Claro Carlisle muchas gracias

Nos quedamos en la puerta despidiendo a Carlisle hasta que su coche se perdió en la lejanía

Rápidamente mi nariz capto un olor a……

-Mama no te huele a quemado?

Ella se quedo pensando hasta que

-LA CENA!!

Esa noche comimos lonches de jamón

Mi madre me dijo que cambio mi habitación que estaba en el segundo piso por una habitación que teníamos para los huéspedes en el piso de abajo ya que por mi reciente "discapacidad" se nos dificultaría demasiado el andar subiendo y bajando escalones

Insistí demasiado para que Renee me dejara llegar hasta la habitación yo sola ya que ella se aferraba a la idea de empujarme la silla, pero utilizando el argumento de que tenia que aprender a moverme yo sola fue que me dejo

Lo que normalmente es el trayecto de 3 minutos de la sala al dormitorio a mi me tomo casi 10 minutos en llegar debido al poco manejo que tenia sobre la silla

Al abrir la puerta vaya sorpresa la que me lleve

*Mi habitación era totalmente nueva y hermosa, la cama era de2 pisos como una litera obviamente micaza era la de abajo color lila mientras que la de arriba tenia las sobre cama de colores

junto a esta se encontraba un hermoso y enorme estante lleno de libros y discos en la parte baja que parecía mesa se encontraba una computadora nueva blanca y junto a esta una lámpara que alumbraba la habitación

Tenia una hermosa vista al patio trasero y un gran ropero simplemente me quede sin habla al ver la hermosura de habitación seguro esto no solo era obra de mi madre…cierta imagen de una pequeña duende asalto mi cabeza

-Y te gusta cariño?-pregunto mi madre un poco nerviosa

solté un jadeo

-Gustarme?......mama me ENCANTE ES HERMOSA

Esa noche dormí en mi nueva habitación que por cierto me encantaba 

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente y mi vida había dado vuelta totalmente, no había vuelto a la escuela pues no quería enfrentarme al resto de mis compañeros pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerles frente

En esta semana que estuve en mi casa me visitaban todos los días Alice, Emmett y Edward siendo este ultimo el dueñote mis pensamientos porque si…estaba ENAMORADA de Edward y eso no lo podía cambiar

Las únicas que sabian de esto eran Alice y Rosalie que recientemente se había unido a la familia Cullen siendo esta oficialmente la novia de Emmett

Jasper el hermano gemelo de Rosalie era ahora el novio de Alice y mejor amigo de Edward, era increíble que acabándose de conocer hace tan solo 1 semana desde que se conocieron sean novios pero bueno cada quien

Alice me contaba todo lo que pasaba en la escuela y como la llegada de Edward había sacado mas de un suspiro a las chicas debo admitir que cuando me dijo eso mis celos salieron a flote pero se vieron apagados cuando me dijo que jamás le prestaba atención a ninguna chica y segun Rosalie estaba muerto por mi

Esa fue una semana bastante entretenida pero lamentablemente todo llego a su fin cuando mi madre me dijo que debía volver a clases y que en esta semana había perdido demasiado

Y aqui estoy acostada en mi habitación viendo el techo sin nada mas interesante que hacer

-Vamos cariño no estés triste ya veras como todos te tratan mejor en la escuela-intento animarme mi madre, SI CLARO MEJOR! Será solo por lastima además seré la burla de todos

-Claro mama-lo menos que quería en este momento era discutir

-Venia a darte una noticia que se te alegraría el día pero………se me a olvidado, era algo que tenia que ver con mmm…

Mama se quedo un rato pensando pero al parecer nada venia a su mente

-Mama me pasas un libro de la estantería por favor?

-CLARO UN LIBRO!!-Grito haciendo que mi pecho saltara del susto- a que no adivinas quien viene?

Intente buscar la similitud entre un libro y una persona pero no pude dar con ella

-No mama no se, quien viene?

-Viene…-pero antes de que pudiera contestar una voz resonó desde la puerta

-Yo!!!

---------------------------------En mis 18-----------------------------------------

Bueno que les aparecido?

Saben algo hoy comencé con los cursos y conocí a2 chicas nuevas y 1 chico son simpáticos pero algo cayados

: S

En fin Ojala les guste hasta pronto


	6. Mi prima

**DEBEN DE LEER Nota muy IMPORTANTE Y TRISTE: Mi nombre es Abigail y soy la mejor amiga de Grecia o Zedriagciar la autora, lo que les vengo a decir es muy triste nosotras estamos en una clase por la tarde vamos en la tarde a practicar un deporte**

**Pues ese día el carro se le descompuso por lo que tuvo que ir a pie y como están las cosas por ahora le a tocado una balacera que la dejo herida por una bala perdida, los doctores dicen que esta muy mal**

**Un día antes estábamos hablando de Fanfictión y me dijo que y tenia que subir capitulo ya porque había tardado demasiado pero dadas las circunstancias sabrán que no pudo subir ella**

**Yo siempre quise hacer, mi cuenta propia pero ella me dijo que podíamos compartir eh ay de porque se la contraseña**

**Esta como sus demás historias son totalmente de ellas pero pues lamentablemente no dejo los demás capítulos terminados al menos no los dejo escritos pero ella era de las personas que les gusta terminar lo que empieza entonces me platico toda la historia por lo que yo la se y si las cosas con mi amiga no salen bien ustedes dicen si quieren que la termine**

**A mi me gustaría porque a ella le hubiera encantado es mas no se perdonaría no terminar la historia por lo tanto yo quiero continuarla no será lo mismo que cuando ella lo hacia pero prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo ustedes dirán**

**SOLO ME BASTA PEDIR QUE RECEN PORQUE MI AMIGA SE RECUPERE DE ESTE OBSTACULOTAN GRANDE QUE LE PUSO LA VIDA**

**DISFRUTEN QUIZAS EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE ELLA ESCRIBIO PARA TODOS USTEDES **

------------------------------------En mis 18----------------------------------------------------------

Bella pov

-Yo!!

Hay parada junto a mi puerta con una maleta color rosa junto a ella se encontraba mi prima

-Grecia!!-grite por la sorpresa-que haces tu aqui?

-Bueno si quieres me voy-dijo con voz ofendida cruzando los brazos al nivel de sus pechos

-No claro que solo que no te esperaba

-Si es que decidí venir de visita

Mi prima era una de las pocas personas con las que podías hablar de cosas triviales y no te desesperaba, era muy amistosa pero eso si cuando estaba molesta era de temer pues tiene el caracter bastante fuerte

Mi madre abandono la habitación poco después de que Grecia se instalara en mi habitación como era obvio ella dormiría en la cama de arriba.

Una vez terminada de instalarse me llevo a la sala y tomo asiento en un sillón junto a la ventana luego nos pusimos a charlar un poco sobre la vida de cada quien, teníamos tanto que contarnos pues hace 5 años que no nos veíamos, nos comunicábamos por cartas, e-mail y llamadas telefónicas, el único problema es que nunca nos contábamos nada de nuestras vidas en esas cartas o llamadas ya que mi prima tenia cierta "teoría"

Ella decía que no era confiable hablar de cosas personales si no es en persona pues alguien podía interceptar la mensajeria y seria peligroso tal vez por revelar algo comprometedor alguien quisiera secuestrarnos

Tenía una imaginación muy grande

-Por cierto te traje un obsequio…y no acepto un no por respuesta-agrego rápidamente al ver la mueca que puse cuando dijo "obsequio"

Se levanto y camino a la habitación mientras yo la esperaba sentada en misilla de ruedas

El timbre de la puerta sonó dando a mi madre un aviso de que teníamos visitas, al poco rato unos enormes brazos me tenian prisionera

-Hermanita!!!!!!

-Emmett suelta a Bella ya, la estas asfixiando-agrego aquella hermosa voz aterciopelada

1 minuto después Grecia Hizo su aparición

-Lamento la tardanza es solo que no recordaba en que bolsa lo tenia y….Hola extraños-saludo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de mis amigos

-Hola Extraña-contesto un muy animado Emmett-Me caes bien

-Pero la acabas de conocer-como siempre jasper era un poco desconfiado

-Si pero me cayo bien aunque sea una come libros obsesionada como Bella

-Oie!!

-Una que?-pregunto Grecia

-Una come libro traducción que le encanta leer de forma compulsiva, Aun no entiendo que le ven de divertido a tantas letritas y luego sin dibujos es algo incomprensible para mi y para muchos, creo que las que escriben libros no tienen otra cosa que hacer mas que ver el sufrimiento de las personas y que no tienen vida social-Comencé a hacerle señas a Emmett para que cerrara la boca pero el me ignoro-Son unos amargados, inútiles solterones y solteronas que morirán en la total soledad

-Interesante tu opinión aunque no concuerdo con ella, mi trabajo me a hecho ver mas cosas e las que tu te imaginas y definitivamente el concepto que tienes de los escritores no es uno de ellos

-Y a que te dedicas para estar segura

-Soy escritora-contesto pausadamente

La escena frente a mis ojos era demasiado graciosa, las mejillas de Emmett se vieron a un rojo intenso mientras se veía totalmente abochornado, el resto de los presentes estallamos en carcajadas

-Yo…este lo siento no sabia…yo-intento disculparse pero fue interrumpido

-No te preocupes siempre es bueno tener conocimiento de otras opiniones

-no recuerdo haber leído algún libro tuyo ¿que escribes?

-Pues escribo de todo, drama, comedia, ciencia ficción…pero no encontraras algún libro mío si lo buscas por mi nombre ya que siempre uso un seudónimo

-En serio y cual es?-Alice pregunto

-Algo extraño, Zedriagciar es mi nombre y mi primer apellido revuelto es original-aclaro

-Si ya recuerdo yo tengo un libro tuyo se llama peque…-

-Pequeñas historias, grandes moralejas-interrumpió a Jasper

-O no!! Jasper tu también lees!!!!!

-Emmett creo que estas sobre actuando

*

*

*

*

*

3 días habían pasado desde la llegada de mi prima a la casa y a mis amigos les había caído muy bien yo me encontraba muy contenta por ese hecho pero lamentablemente mi alegría duro muy poco

Mi querida madre nótese el sarcasmo había dicho oficialmente que debía regresar a la escuela, la idea no me agradaba en nada absolutamente cuando me dio la noticia la primera vez creí que al menos tendría mas tiempo

----------------------------EN MIS 18----------------------------------------------------------------Para los que no han leído lo de arriba la nota principal les pido que PORFAVOR QUE LO LEANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN!!

ESTE CAPITULO LO DEDICO A MI MEJOR AMIGA Y AUTORA


	7. ESPEANZA

---------------------------EN MIS 18----------------------------------------------------------------

Bella pov

Estaba nerviosa pero, más que nerviosa estaba asustada

Mi madre piensa que lo mejor para mi recuperación seria regresar a la escuela que la motivación de ver a todos mis "amigos" me ayudaría

De eso hace ya 5 días la verdad mi madre quería que ya estuviera asistiendo desde hace 2 días pero gracias a la presencia de Grecia que insiste en que lo mejor para mi recuperación es que asista a una escuela especializada

Aunque no me gustaba ninguna de las 2 opciones, si no porque ninguna la eh decidió yo!!

Así que aqui estábamos las 3 en la sala buscando la mejor opción mi mama y mi prima sentadas en los sillones individuales mientras yo estaba en mi silla

-Tía píensalo-intento persuadirla-Quien mejor para ayudarla a salir de ese estado que especialistas?

-Sus amigos, paraíso los tiene para que la apoyen en los buenos y malos momentos

-Y efectivamente eso están haciendo, Los Cullen y los Hale vienen prácticamente todos los días

-Me refiero a sus otros amigos

Cuando dijo sus "otros" amigos me sentí mal, digo como le dices a tu madre que no tienes otros amigos

Claro hablaba con algunos estudiantes pero lo más cercano que tenia de amigos fuera del grupo Cullen-Hale era una chica que se sentaba junto conmigo en clase de arte su nombre era Ángela Weber era una chica agradable aunque un poco tímida

Fuera de eso no tenia Amigos

-Pero….-un golpeteo izo que callara-Ya Voy!!!

Mi madre se levanto de su asiento para abrir la puerta

-Y tu que opinas?-Me pregunto Grecia una vez que Renee se perdió de vista

-Que?

-No has dicho absolutamente nada referente al tema y quisiera saber tu opinión-dijo como algo obvio

- No lo se- levante los hombros- quizás me da igual

-Bromeas cierto?

-Porque abría de bromear con algo así?-ciertamente medaba exactamente igual

-tu no quieres levantarte de esa silla cierto?

Su pregunta me dejo confundida más que nada por el tono de voz que utilizaba parecía como enojada pero a la vez triste y decepcionada, además no sonaba como pregunta mas bien sonaba como afirmación

Sus ojos me taladraban como quien quiere ver a través de las cosas, en si era una pésima mentirosa con esa mirada en mi todo el tiempo me volvía peor así que no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir resignada

-Pero no es así es solo que….¿Realmente crees que pueda volver a caminar?

-Esto es patético sabes que voy por algo a mi habitación

Creo que se ah enojado………………………..un momento es MI habitación.

De repente por toda la casa comenzó asonar una hermosa melodía y una aterciopelada voz que conocía muy bien comenzó a cantar

Sé, que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar  
Que estas cansado de andar y de andar  
Y caminar, girando siempre en un lugar

Que las ventanas se pueden abrir  
Cambiar el aire depende de ti  
Te ayudará, vale la pena una vez más

**Saber que se puede  
Querer que se pueda  
Quitarse los miedos  
Sacarlos afuera  
Pintarse la cara  
Color esperanza  
Tentar al futuro  
Con el corazón**

Es, mejor perderse que nunca embarcar  
Mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar  
Aunque ya ves, que no es tan fácil empezar

Sé, que lo imposible se puede lograr  
Que la tristeza algún día se irá  
Y así será, la vida cambia y cambiará

Sentirás  
Que el alma vuela  
Por cantar una vez más

**Saber que se puede  
Querer que se pueda  
Quitarse los miedos  
Sacarlos afuera  
Pintarse la cara  
Color esperanza  
Tentar al futuro  
Con el corazón**

Saber que se puede  
Querer que se pueda  
Quitarse los miedos  
Sacarlos afuera  
Pintarse la cara  
Color esperanza  
Tentar al futuro  
Con el corazón  
  
Vale más poder brillar  
Que solo buscar  
Ver el sol

**Pintarse la cara,  
Color esperanza,  
Tentar al futuro,  
Con el corazón**

Saber que se puede,  
Querer que se pueda,  
Pintarse la cara,  
Color esperanza,  
Tentar al futuro,  
Con el corazón.

Saber que se puede,  
Querer que se pueda,  
Quitarse los miedos,  
Sacarlos afuera,  
Pintarse la cara,  
Color esperanza,  
Tentar al futuro,  
Con el corazón.  


Cuando la música termino de tocar miles de lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas como cascadas

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve así pero sentí que era envuelta en un gran abrazo grupal y las ganas de rendirme…

-Bella por favor! No te rindas

_DESAPARECIERON_

--------------------------------------------EN MIS 18-------------------------------------------------

LA CANCION SE LLAMA COLOR ESPERANZA DE DIEGO TORRES

LA LETRA NORMAL LA CANTA EDWARD Y LA NEGRITA LA CANTA EL RESTO (GRECIA,EMMETT,JASPER,ALICE,ROSALIE Y RENNE)

HOLA A TODOS ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO!!???

SI YO!!!! YA SABEN LO QUE DICEN MALA HIERBA NUNCA MUERE JEJE ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VERDAD CHICOS LA VICERCA T.T PERO BUENO YA ESTOY AQUI

PARA LOS QUE LES INTERESE MI DOCTOR ME DIJO QUE TENIA QUE HACER MUCHO REPOSO PORQUE LA OPERACION QUE ME PRECTICARONERA DELICADA Y DEBIA TENER MUCHO CUIDADO POR LO QUE ME PROIBIERON UTILIZAR LA COMPU MUCHO RATO

POR ESO TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR YA QUE DE LA OPERACION Y DEL HOSPITAL SALI HACE COMO UN MES PEOR AQUI ESTOY CUMPLIENDO

APARTE AYER FUI A UN CHEQUEO Y ME DIJPO QUE YA PUEDO UTILIZARLA MAS SOLO QUE MODERADMENTE

OTRA COSA RECUERDAN A ABIGAIL ¬¬ LA QUE SUPONIA HIBA A ACTUALIZAR PUES OLVIDO LA CONTRASEÑA XD Y POR ESO NO SUBIO EL CAP

TODOS UN BACHON A ABIGAIL JEJE BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP PARA LOS QUE LEN _SPY _INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA


	8. Entre Primas

--------------------------------------------En mis 18-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella pov

Exactamente hace 2 días que mis amigos y familia me habían hecho el "musical" para levantarme el ánimo y la verdad lo lograron

Quien me preocupaba en estos momentos era mi prima, Grecia había estado muy Estresada últimamente

Como puede maniobre la silla de ruedas hasta mi habitación, era increíble lo rápido que te acostumbras a esta cosa

Cuando llegue a ella estaba acostada sobre la cama de arriba con un libro sobre su cabeza

-Grecia….-La llame

-¿Dime?-me contesto aun sin moverse

-¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente….¿porque la pregunta?

-Bueno pues regularmente no tienes un libro por cabeza-Intente bromear para aligerar el ambiente

Soltó una pequeña risita para por fin comenzar a moverse y quitarse aquel libro de la cabeza

Moví un poco más la silla para estar más cerca de la cama

-Ahora ¿me dirás que es lo que te pasa? ¿Sigues estresada? -la presione

-Nada estoy muy bien-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Soy la Calma personificada

-Pero…

-SOY LA CALMA PERSONIFICADA QUE NO ENTIENDES!!

¿Eso es ser calmada? Me grito y yo solo quería ayudar

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos agrego

-Lo siento…no quería gritarte es solo que…..Amo lo que hago pero, estoy comenzando a dudar si escogí lo indicado para mi

¿Lo indicado para ella? Por favor era una gran escritora y no lo digo solo por ser mi prima

-Eres genial en lo que haces, una de las mejores y si te estresas demasiado no lograras nada

-Necesito lograr crear la mejor historia

-Para que la mejor?-Nunca había sido ambiciosa así que me sorprendí bastante

-No lo entenderías simplemente quiero que la gente me recuerde, jama ser olvidada y se que con este libro lo lograre…Claro si tuviera tal libro

Cuando note algo caer a la sobrecama de mi pieza me di cuenta de que Grecia comenzaba a llorar

Yo solo la había visto llorar en dos ocasiones: la primera cuando murió su padre y la segunda viendo una obra de teatro que representaban en la escuela cuando estudiaba en Phoenix

La obra trataba de una chica totalmente envidiosa y Malvada que lo único que quería era que la adoraran, era rica y tenia muchos amigos asta que un día tiene un accidente en coma, mientras su cuerpo esta en la camilla del hospital su espíritu observa todo lo que ocurre y…..me quede dormida ya que estaba muy aburrida pero Grecia dice que se da cuanta de que nunca tuvo nada…al final muere y queda en el olvido

Triste final para una obra si me permiten decir pero bueno

-Vamos Grecia no llores-pero mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que su llanto aumento intente consolarla pero-Puedes bajar de la cama, intento consolarte pero no alcanzo

Su risa lleno la habitación cuando vio el gesto que hice al decir aquello

Bajo de la cama y se dejo abrazar por mí, estuvimos así un momento hasta que la alarma de mi celular sonó indicándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto

Mi prima me paso me teléfono un Sonny Ericsson W380 color rosado regalo de mi mama

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al observar con atención el nombre del Remitente: _Edward _y más al leer el mensaje

_Bella:_

_Te gustaría venir a cenar a la casa de mis primos será solo una simple cena y prometo no dejar que el duende maléfico te secuestre espero tu respuesta_

_Atte._

_Edward_

Aunque el mensaje fuera corto era perfecto simplemente porque El lo escribió

-Así que…..-Mi querida prima como siempre deseando estar enterada de todo

-¿Sabes que ser chismosa es malo?-Pregunte

-¿Me vas a decir o no?

-Solamente era Edward invitándome a cenar-intente sonar lo mas calmadamente posible

-Aja y yo me chupo el dedo….que traen tu y Edward

-Que quieres de…decir?-Genial ahora estoy nerviosa espero que no lo aya..

-Y porque tartamudeas

Notado

-Bien…ME GUSTA EDWARD CULLEN contenta

-Bastante-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-¿Que no estabas llorando?-y rápidamente Comenzó a llorar

-SOY UN FRACASO!!

Y aqui vamos de nuevo

* * *

Le platique a mi madre la idea de la cena y dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando regresara temprano solo había un pequeño detalle que no había tomado en cuanta

-¿Y como voy a llegar a su casa?-pregunte

Rápidamente mi prima salto del sofá en el que se encontraba recostada con la libreta de apuntes en blanco ya que aun no podía encontrar su inspiración adecuada para su "obra maestra" como ella le llama, y levanto la mano en el aire mientras daba pequeños saltitos

-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, Yo la llevo por favor!!-Dijo intentando que mi madre accediera

Pero mi madre no accedió

-Por supuesto que no, la ultima vez que estuviste frente al volante de un auto hicieron una película sobre tu accidente

-pero fue una excelente película, bien me cayo- agrego cuando mi madre le lanzo una fría mirada

-¿Porque no llamas a alguno de los Cullen para que te recojan?-dijo mama mientras salía de la sala

Intente tomar mi Celular pero estaba muy lejos así que hice lo primero que me vino a la mente

-GRECIA!

A la Sala entro una agitada chica

-Que pasa-Se coloco en una posición muy graciosa-Se Karate!

-Solo quería mi celular-Dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-¿Que? Demonios Bella casi me causas un infarto-me entrego el celular-Cuando corras verdadero peligro no vendré en tu auxilio- con esto entro a nuestra habitación

656-198-41-95 creo que ese era el teléfono de Edward

Lo marque y al tercer timbrazo contesto

-Bella ¿que paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo?-Su voz sonaba preocupada

-No tranquilo-Tome una bocada de aire-yo quería saber si ¿Podías pasar por mi para ir a tu casa? Es que mi mama salio y Grecia y un Auto son peligrosos

su hermosa risa sonó del otro lado del teléfono

-Claro paso por ti a las ¿8?-pregunto

Observe el reloj que marcaban las 7 en punto, tenia exactamente una hora para arreglarme

-Perfecto

-A las 8:00 entonces, nos vemos

Cuando colgó

-GRECIA!

-¿Que?-pregunto desde la cocina

No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto

-Necesito…Necesito un cambio de imagen

Y en menos de un segundo Grecia estaba frente a mí

-¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a Bella?-pregunto apuntándome con una pluma

-Me ayudaras o no?

-Bien solo contéstame una cosa ¿Que te paso?

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía…bueno si lo sabía

-Me enamore

--------------------------------------------En mis 18-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y que les parecio? Les gusto?**

**Mi doctor dijo que ya podía usar la compu un poco mas pero que aun así debía de guardar reposo **

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy se ve un poco mas la relación que tienen Bella y Grecia**

**Ya saben que hacer para hacerme feliz solo deben de dar clic en el botón verde y dejarte opinión no importa si solo es una letra seré feliz **


End file.
